SMACked But I have an extra room
by lovlyangl
Summary: This story leaves off where Mac finds Stella in her apartment after the fire.


**Story: But I have an Extra Room**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl**

This one shot leaves off after Mac met Stella at her apartment after the fire.

**.........................................................................................................................**

**After the Fire...**

Stella tried desperately to savage some of her things. Looking out the window she heard a sound. Turning around, she seen Mac standing there with a cup of coffee.

"You okay Stel? I brought you a coffee," said Mac with a weak smile.

"Thanks. I think I'll be alright. I just can't believe it you know," said Stella sadly.

Giving her a gentle hug to let her know he understood, he released her.

"I have an extra room at my place Stella. You are more then welcome to stay with me," said Mac.

Giving Mac her sweet warm smile, Stella said with humor...

"No. That's okay, Mac. I think I'll pass. I snore."

As he grinned Sinisterly, he couldn't help but realize how strong she was. That was one of the traits he admired in her.

"So what are you going to do then Stel? You can't stay here," said Mac.

"I guess it's back to a Hotel," Stella sighed.

"Well come on, I'll drive you over," said Mac.

"No. You go ahead Mac. I'd like to clean a few things before I head over there," said Stella.

Brushing her arm with his hand he said...

"If you need me Stella. You know where to find me," whispered Mac.

"I know Mac. Thanks," replied Stella.

Once she had most of her important items and a change of clothes she headed out to find a cab.

While she waited for one to show, it started to rain. Knowing Mac was only a few blocks away she decided to walk. She wasn't sure why she changed her mind. All she knew in that moment was, she didn't want to be alone.

......................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Mac had started a pot of coffee before heading to his room to change. When he neared his door he seen the neighbours cat sitting on his window sill getting wet. As he smirked to himself he started undressing. Removing his shirt and pants, he slid himself into a pair of sweats leaving his chest bare.

Walking back out to the kitchen he grabbed a coffee walked into the living room and turned on the news. As he watched the reporter talk about the fire he became worried about Stella. He knew she had been through so much hell and under all that tough exterior she must be in great pain.

_Knock,Knock_

Hearing the door jarred Mac from his thoughts. Getting up off the sofa he opened the door and seen Stella soaked from top to bottom.

"Stel...God Stel. You are soaking wet. Come in here I'll get you a towel," said Mac.

Quickly rushing to the bathroom he grabbed his fluffy towel and placed it around Stella's cold, wet body.

"Christ Stella you are freezing," said Mac as he rubbed the towel up and down her arms.

Poor Stella, she couldn't focus. She had seen Mac once or twice without his shirt. But since he had been jogging and working out, his body had changed. Admiring him, she just couldn't get over the buffness.

"Why aren't you at the Hotel?" asked Mac.

"I don't know Mac. I was standing on the street waiting for a cab when it started to rain. Next thing I knew I was walking here," said Stella.

Feeling her body shiver, Mac whispered...

_"Come on Stel, let's get you dry. I have a shirt you can borrow."_

While Stella changed in the washroom, Mac made her a coffee. He had a gut feeling she would show up. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew. Hearing the bathroom door open, first thing he noticed was miles and miles of leg. Beautiful leg, as the t-shirt only covered to her knees.

Jarring himself from her gorgeous form Mac said...

"I made you a coffee, Stella. Come and have a seat."

_"Thanks Mac,"_ Stella whispered chattering.

"Did you get most of your things in order, Stella? Or do you need to go back?" asked Mac.

"I did, I think it's still kind of sinking in. It's something you never expect to happen," said Stella.

"I know. You've had a hell of time Stella. I'm surprised you haven't broke down yet," Mac said with admiration.

"Me...nah. I'm tough as nails. You know that, Mac." Stella smiled.

Watching her yawn, Mac smiled as he said...

"Come on Stella, I'll show you to the spare room."

"Okay Mac, but I snore. Really loud," said Stella.

Smiling back, he opened the door and as he turned to leave Stella said...

"Mac!"

"Yeah Stel?" Mac replied.

"Thanks. For always being here for me. Goodnight." Stella said again.

Nodding with a smile, he headed to his room.

.........................................................

It must have been early morning, when the screams started. Startling Mac out of sleep he grabbed his gun and ran down the hall to Stella's room. When he opened the door he seen her thrashing about, screaming out Frankie's name.

"Noooooooooooo, God nooooooooooooo, help me, someone help me."

Running over to the bed Mac grabbed her arms, to stop her from accidently swinging at him.

"Stella...Stella, wake up. Wake up Stella," called Mac.

As she opened her eyes she seen Mac leaning over her with fear in his own eyes.

"Wake up Stella, it's okay. You are safe. I'm here," Mac repeated.

Mac never realized she was having nightmares about Frankie. For she had never mentioned it.

"You're okay now, Stella? Just breathe nice and slow," said Mac.

Looking at Mac with great pain she cried. Not waiting for a response Mac grabbed her tightly in his arms. Just rocking her back and forth. Giving her the comfort she needed.

_"I can still smell him Mac, I can still feel his hands all over me. So horrifying. The evilness as he tried to kill me,"_ cried Stella.

_"I know Stella. I remember your face and body from that night. But why didn't you ever tell me you were having nightmares?" _asked Mac.

_"I don't know Mac. I guess it's a weakness I wasn't ready to admit to,"_ said Stella

_"Stella... Nothing about you is weak. You are one of the bravest, strongest women I know,"_ replied Mac_._

Leaning her of his shoulder so he could look into her eyes, Mac said...

"Don't ever call yourself weak, you are not weak Stella. You are an Officer. A human being that has been through hell. I never want to hear you call yourself weak again. Understand?"

As her teardrops fell Mac captured them with his thumb. And that was when it happened. They both felt the change. The heat, the energy, as it absorbed them both into each other.

Leaning down towards her lips he whispered..._"You are not weak Stella, understand?"_ Before she had a chance to respond he softly, passionately kissed her. So passionately, so deep, that Stella moaned in pleasure. So much heat, so much friction, that had been piled up for years was finally coming to the surface.

Breaking the kiss Mac looked into her shocked filled eyes, and said...

"Christ Stella, I'm so sorry."

Bending his head in shame she took her fingers and raised his face. Then looking at him with pure passion, Stella whispered...

_"I'm not...I'm only sorry it took you so long." _

_"Stella... do you realize what you are saying?"_ asked Mac.

_"I do mac. I've waited for to long now too. I've fought my feelings with what seems like forever. I can honestly tell you..._

_"I love you Mac. Always I've loved you,"_ Stella whispered.

Staring deeply into her tear filled eyes, Mac whispered back...

_"I can't promise there won't be times I become angry, or upset. But I can promise you this Stella Bonasera. That I will love you and keep you wrapped in my heart forever."_

_"And I can promise you Mac Taylor, that even though there may be times I snore or disagree with your ideas. You will always be safe, wrapped in my love and my heart also_," replied Stella.

Kissing each other with fevered passion, sealing their pact, Stella whispered...

_**"Thank God for Spare Rooms."**_

_**The End.**_


End file.
